playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes (ソニック ヒーローズ Sonikku hīrōzu?) is a platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox and PC. It was first released on December 2003 in Japan and on the following year in other countries. As part of the PlayStation 2 classics program, the PlayStation 2 version was re-released for the PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network on September 2012 in Europe and January 2014 in Asia. It is noted for being the first Sonic game to be released on Sony and Microsoft consoles. This game differs from other Sonic games by allowing the player to take control of one of four teams, each with three characters, who each have unique abilities to use. The game received mixed reviews from critics but it performed commercially well, becoming a million-seller and making the best-selling lists for all three of its original platforms. Gameplay The game introduces several new gameplay elements. Unlike most Sonic games, where players control one character, three characters are available at any time to choose from, as the player may switch the party's leader freely, whilst the other two characters follow. Each character has an individual ability: speed for fast stages, power for breaking objects, or flight for reaching high platforms, and the player must use these abilities to traverse the fourteen stages. Each stage has a different layout for each team, providing different challenges for each story. Each ability is also represented in the interface by color; blue for speed, yellow for flight, and red for power. Each ability also has an element associated with it: Speed uses wind, Fly uses lightning and Power uses fire. These can be used to solve various puzzles necessary to progress through stages, most notably in Team Chaotix's Mystic Mansion stage. Each team also has a Team Blast skill, which can be performed when the Team Blast Gauge is full. This can be achieved by performing such actions as destroying enemies or collecting many Rings. Plot While running around on his own, Sonic meets Tails and Knuckles in the Tornado 2. They reveal that they have received a letter from Dr. Eggman telling them of a new ultimate weapon that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and challenges them to stop him, if they can. Sonic, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Unlike Tails, who is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Knuckles is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Sonic, however, tells them that he would not miss this adventure and the three heroes band together once again to foil Eggman's plans. After two levels, they receive an emerald and then defeat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. Next they encounter Team Rose, which Amy, as ever, wanted Sonic to marry her but Team Sonic beats them. After this, they battle in Casino Park, with 24 more hours. Then they defeat Eggman in the Robot Carnival and entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize Neo Metal Sonic copying their data. After beating two more levels, they encounter Team Dark, who provoked the heroes in fighting them. They defeat the trio of anti-heroes and advance through a haunted castle. Once more, they beat Eggman, this time in the Robot Storm. They board the Egg Fleet and defeat Eggman in the Egg Emperor. After they blow up the fleet, Amy finds Sonic and Sonic runs away while both Tails and Knuckles look on. Rouge sneaks into one of Eggman's bases after hearing that Doctor Eggman is accumulating valuable treasures. To her shock, she finds Shadow the Hedgehog, who was thought to be dead, encased in a stasis capsule and without memory of who he is. As she awakens Shadow, however, she accidentally activates E-123 Omega, a robot bent on destroying Eggman and his robot as revenge on his creator for sealing him up in the base. Upon being activated, Omega attacks Shadow, thinking him to be a robot. Shadow saves Rouge and Rouge breaks up Shadow and Omega's fight. Realizing that all their problems lead to Eggman, the three anti-heroes team up to find Eggman. After clearing two levels, they beat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then crush a Grand Metropolis in two levels before beating Team Chaotix. They pass two more levels and in the Robot Carnival beat Eggman, who claims Shadow has no past. They take down an underground base in two levels and again beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a fake. Shadow is concerned after seeing a broken Shadow Android. They leave, not seeing Neo Metal Sonic copying their data. Next they go through the Frog Forest and Lost Jungle, finding Team Sonic and beating them. Afterwards they entered and escaped from a haunted castle in two levels and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core. They then defeat Eggman in the Egg Emperor. They beat the fake Eggman and Rouge looks for the secret treasure, only to find numerous capsules filled with Shadow Androids. After Omega tells her that the original Shadow must exist in order for the duplicates to do so before setting out to destroy Eggman's facilities, she leaves with Shadow, planning to steal the Master Emerald again. While near the beach with Cream, Amy is searching for Sonic in a newspaper, when the wind suddenly blows it away. Cream and Cheese manage to catch it and bring it back, but as the wind begins to blow again, Cream and Cheese are blown away with it. Big arrives and manages to catch them with his fishing rod. When they come together around the newspaper, it is revealed that Big is searching for his amphibian friend, Froggy, again and Cream is seeking out Cheese's lost brother, Chocola. With a picture in the newspaper (of Froggy and Chocola being carried off by who they believe to be Sonic) as their only clue, the three join up to find their lost companions. After making their way across the seaside in two levels, they beat Eggman in the Egg Hawk and then find Team Sonic in a city, with Amy wanting to marry Sonic. After beating them, it appears that Sonic used the fight to make his escape and Team Rose continues in Casino Park and BINGO Highway. Next they beat Eggman at Robot Carnival. Big and Cheese suspect Froggy and Chocola are close, so Team Rose annihilates an underground base, beating Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, they realize that the doctor is a fake, Froggy and Chocola are presumed to be held hostage somewhere else. Believing that Eggman has something to do with it, they head after him through the Frog Forest and Lost Jungle. They encounter Team Chaotix, beating them, thinking they kidnapped Chocola. Afterwards, they search throughout a haunted castle (despite their fears) and beat Eggman in Robot Storm. Then they take out Eggman's Egg Fleet and defeat his Egg Emperor. However, he is a fake too and dissolves into Chocola and Froggy and they are reunited with Big and Cheese. They hear a voice saying "Chaos data has been copied." When Cream notices Sonic, she tells Amy who immediately chases Sonic while Cream and Big laugh in joy for their friend. On a particular day at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector is sitting at his desk in the office listening to music while Espio is standing solemnly by. Suddenly, however, Charmy comes crashing into the office with a mysterious package, claiming that they have gotten a job. Inside the package, the team finds a walkie-talkie, with a stranger who gives the team instructions through this device. The stranger claims that if the job he has for them is completed, the Chaotix will be "rewarded handsomely". Espio is wary of their client, but Vector and Charmy, with dollar signs in their eyes, reminds him that they "never turn down work that pays", and the team heads out. After making their way past a seaside, they beat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then take down every one of Eggman's robots in Grand Metropolis and beat Team Dark, advancing in the bingo park. They then take on a special stage, recovering the Chaos Emerald. Continuing on, they defeat the Robot Carnival. In the Rail Canyon, they defeat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, he is turned out to be a fake, while the client reveals he knows that. He sends them to the Frog Forest, while Charmy and Vector suspect something about their client. In the forest, they meet Team Rose, who battle them, thinking they took Chocola. They are beaten and Team Chaotix journey to a haunted castle, beating Eggman in the Robot Storm. They then take down the Egg Fleet and Eggman in the Egg Emperor. He proves to be a fake and they rescue their client: the real Dr. Eggman. Charmy beats Eggman up for promising what he hasn't got. Continuing from Team Chaotix's story, Vector asks who locked Eggman up for trying to conquer the world and the doctor answers, but before he does, all the teams race outside and find Neo Metal Sonic transforming. He combines their data with the power of Chaos and becomes Metal Madness. Team Sonic decides to fight Metal Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds. Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark hold Metal Madness until he becomes Metal Overlord. Team Sonic uses the power of the emeralds to become Team Super Sonic and defeat Metal Overlord, returning Neo Metal Sonic to plain Metal Sonic. Sonic tells Metal Sonic to let him know when he wants a rematch and runs off. Tails and Amy chase after him, and Metal Sonic shuts down and collapses. Knuckles and Rouge go look for the Master Emerald, Team Chaotix go after Eggman for their money and Shadow and Omega hold up the defeated Metal Sonic and look at each other. At the end, Team Sonic is seen running off to their next adventure. Levels #Seaside Hill #Ocean Palace #Grand Metropolis #Power Plant #Casino Park #BINGO Highway #Rail Canyon #Bullet Station #Frog Forest #Lost Jungle #Hang Castle #Mystic Mansion #Egg Fleet #Final Fortress Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_heroes.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_heroes.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_heroes.png|Knuckles the Echidna Shadow_heroes.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_heroes.png|Rouge the Bat Omega_heroes.png|E-123 Omega Amy_heroes.png|Amy Rose Cream_heroes.png|Cream the Rabbit Big_heroes.png|Big the Cat Espio_heroes.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_heroes.png|Charmy Bee Vector_heroes.png|Vector the Crocodile Bosses * Egg Hawk * Team Rose * Robot Carnival * Egg Albatross * Team Dark * Robot Storm * Egg Emperor * Team Chaotix * Team Sonic Transcripts Sonic Heroes / Transcript Trivia Videos 'Cutscenes' 'Longplay' 'Voice Clips' Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog *'William Corkery' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Omochao and Rouge the Bat *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Deem Bristow' as Doctor Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Heroes / Voice Sounds Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Games Category:2003 video games